Word Association
by silverserpent08
Summary: Here is a story. A story about Heero and Wufei. Where will the story go? That's up to those who review. Who wants to challenge me? I will indeed try to accept any challenge. What will happen to them? That's up to you....sort of. Level T. for now. ya
1. The Challenge

* * *

Okay people. Here's the thing:

I searched the internet and couldn't find any Gundam Wing Challenges that were based off scenarios or anything. So I'm making my own. And it relies on you. The readers.

Actually more like those who review.

I have an idea for word association. You pick a word. And I will try to write a story based off that word that will progress Wufei and Heero's relationship till they get together. Good incentive huuh?

This is sort of a challenge to me. So make it interesting. Pick a word and enter it in a review I guess. The challenge will be over I guess when they get together. I don't know how long that will take…..Ummm…

If you want to throw more of a challenge I guess you could try and get me to do it through another characters perspective that would of course change the word association. So… I guess one person could do one word. And then another person do the same word but say 'Do it with Duo's perspective'. And I would try.

I will work on it in the order that I get the words.

I guess if you want a scenario I can try to work it in….Maybe I'll just ask If I could write a completely different fic based off the scenario if I like it enough….Hmmm.

Anyways, if you are not clear on what I'm Trying to do I have already done the first challenge word. Read on!

P.S. tell me if you even like the concept.

* * *

-Silverserpent 


	2. Ice

Okay! Here is the first word: ICE

I don't know why. It just is. So I hope you enjoy this ficlet:

* * *

Word association. It's an interesting topic to study I've learned after the war. It explained different ways in which people think. Why one person will hear the word peace and think raging battles across the galaxy and another would think of a drizzling afternoon wrapped in a blanket, reading a book and sipping on hot chocolate. 

Ice for example. People hear that word around me and think of my seemingly uncaring exterior and personality. Few know the truth about me though and I don't mind that I am secretive and prefer to let them think what they would like to believe. When I think of ice, I remember the way Wufei and I meet at the café across Preventer Plaza to discuss mission reports. He always ordered orange juice with ice in it.

Wufei interests me though, because he does not appear to fit basic seemingly obvious word associations. His actions and his principles are, based on his moral premises of good and evil in the world. They appear to be so complex and yet so simple at the same time.

Then when I look closely at him, like I am now, watching him sleep, the word that comes to me is peace. He gives me peace. And even as I think this he begins talking in his sleep. Yes, Wufei does talk in his sleep. It's a good thing Oz stuck to the sleep deprivation methods rather then allowing Wufei to actually sleep. He begins rolling towards the edge of the bed and I reach out on instinct to grab hold of his arm, just in case.

He starts in his sleep reaching for his gun on the side table, before stopping halfway. Turning to glare at me, I feel my heart stop in my chest for a beat, frozen by his icy -yet half focused- glare. "Yuy, we have a mission tomorrow. Why the FUCK are you awake and touching my arm?" I pulled my arms back quickly to my side in case he felt like exacting revenge.

"You were falling off the edge of the bed." I stared at him as he glared at me processing my words. He grunted before turning back over.

"Fine. Get to sleep." He was shifting on the bed, finding a comfortable position muttering quietly to himself, even though I could hear. "..damn psychotic agents….no wonder I'm the only one who partner with this nut case…"

He was drifting off already I could tell by the muzziness in his voice. Working with him for the last four months allowed me to pick up on some of his nuiances. "You know you couldn't have any other partner."

Wufei sighed into his pillow. Obviously having dropped into sleep at some point, a soft exhale escaped him, "….I...know…"

That was good to know. Closing my eyes I began falling asleep in mission mode. Tomorrow I would see more of this conundrum that was Wufei.

* * *

TBC...hopefully

* * *

Okay people... Tell me what you think. And especially. supply me with another challenge if you think me worthy. 

-Silverserpent


	3. Rain

Alright! The challenge continues. I can't believe how hard this actually is. I didn't think it would be this hard.. but then again...

New infor for the challenge: if a character is not selected by the reviewer it automatically defaults to Herro's point of view. And if you want something to go horribly wrong in the story to prolong them getting together simply type KINK or WRENCH next to your actual word. An I will try to come up with something to go along. (Or you could supply the situation starter)

Anyways the second word in this challenge was selected by Darkrevenge! Woo! And the word was: RAIN. So thank you for the suggestion. And on with the fic!

* * *

02 - Rain

* * *

Looking through the binoculars counting one…two…three gun runners on this side of the compound. Scanning over the mission parameters in my head, I'm satisfied with my current position, squatting in the underbrush of the rainforest.

Wufei would be arriving soon. Currently he was circling the base and getting a count of the men and means of escape from the compound through the torrential downpour that was falling.

I was soaked, but it was easy enough to ignore the rain. It just made you wet like a shower, only you could not control the temperature or the flow volume.

Wufei hated the rain. If he did not intentionally want to get wet, by means of a shower or swimming, he became seriously disgruntled when he was wet. He was a good agent though. He would not let the rain get in the way of the mission.

Once, I had seen Duo and Quatre out in rain at one of our safe houses. They were running after each other. Trowa had been leaning against the house wall watching them with the smallest of smiles on his face.

Seeing as Trowa didn't seem to be occupied, I walked to him and asked for an explanation. He stated, "Duo has never seen rain been in rain, coming from a colony. Quatre just enjoys the feeling on his skin as he resides mainly in the desert."

"And you?" I watched him as his smile grew slightly larger.

"I like seeing all the new things it uncovers."

I didn't really understand what he had meant. Trowa seems very similar to me, yet at the same time different. I felt Wufei come from behind before I heard him. Crouching next to me he began to whisper, "Fourteen men, two jeeps, three motorcycles and a hummer. Each man has a hand gun and three grenades each. Some appear to be carrying automatics. Two weapon holds." He sniffed and inched closer to my side. I looked through the binoculars and confirmed the weaponry with a nod.

"So we're going in? The sooner we go the sooner we can get dry." I nodded quickly and headed off two the left to circle on the near three men. Wufei splitting off to the right. Coming up quickly on the first man I wrapped my hand over his mouth and squeezed with my other hand on his neck. The blonde man collapsed backward into my arms before he could fight. Wufei had taught me that trick.

I drew my gun, stepping out from the trees, "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air." The two men froze turning to see who their attacker was. "Guns down. And walk five steps towards me."

They dropped their weapons and walked forward.

Coming up behind them I gave the same neck pinch treatment dragging their limp bodies behind a container and pulling a cable off it, tying them together.

Sweeping a long the wall and peering around the corner There were six men sitting at a card table covered by the sloping roof of the building. What to do…

BANG.

The men at the table jumped up, the sound had come from Wufei's side of the building and they began moving quickly towards the sound. Stepping into the open I shot instinctively, hitting two of the men in the kneecaps. They fell to the ground screaming and there comrades were turning. Four more shots fired rapidly, two fell from shoulder wounds, another through the thigh, and a fourth in the pelvis.

While they were all cringing on the ground, I relieved them of their weapons and left them in the mud, they couldn't get far. Running quickly to the next corner, I looked to confirm if Wufei was down.

Instead I saw him holding the commander in an arm lock, looking like he was going to snap the man's arm. Wufei looked up at me and performed a neck pinch on the man. He collapsed to the ground and Wufei took the man's shoe laces off and tied his arms behind his back with them.

I approached him cautiously, "How many did you get?"

"Six. You?"

"Nine." He turned towards me the front of his long sleeved shirt was spattered with blood. "Did you get hurt?!"

He looked up at me startled. "No. One guy's comrade shot him on accident while I was in the process of hand to hand combat." Wufei stood there with a frown on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. "Damn rain."

I snorted at his latest comment. He was standing there covered with blood, at the end of mission and he his biggest concern was the rain.

I walked over to the unconscious body of the commander. He was the only one in raingear. I stripped the poncho and handed it to Wufei. He looked at me with a strange gaze. Questioning my actions.

"Now you won't be wet."

He rolled his eyes, "Thank you Yuy, but I'm already soaked." He put it on anyway despite his sarcastic tone.

As he was putting it over his head something caught my eye in the trees behind him. A glimpse of yellow a sudden movement sent something flying towards us…The blonde man! Shit, I had forgotten to tie him. I pulled up my pistol and shot him in the shoulder.

The thing he had thrown landed on the ground behind Wufei. Who started stepping away from it almost immediately…

A grenade.

Without thinking I flung myself forward grabbing Wufei and swinging him around, shielding him from the impending blast. Running away from the bunker shoving Wufei down to the ground, covering him with my body. BOOM!

The initial blast was followed by two other large explosions. Something land on my back and I felt a burning sensation as another object collided with my head.

Wufei's, face swam into view; he was yelling my name through the haze of my vision, water still streaming from the sky. I saw concern on Wufei's face for the first time as the rain dripped from his nose while he was kneeling above me.

And I thought before unconscious claimed me,

Maybe Trowa was right about the rain.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Alright! I hope this turned out well! The next word has already been selected from the reviews. It will be FIRE. Now I just have to write it...

Once again thanks to Darkrevenge for the contribution!

see ya

-silverserpent


	4. Fire

Woot! Okay people I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to Zelda Dee for this wonderful contribution to the story. The word selected: FIRE.

OOooo so many possiblities. I hope you all enjoy the possiblity that I selected. Enjoy!

* * *

03 - Fire

* * *

Staring at Duo's crotch level was not the most exciting view to look at when you were laying on your stomach and not allowed to move. "Duo, sit down."

He looked down at me with a grin on his face, but his eyes watched the nurse carefully place the stinging goop on my back, "Oh come on Hee-man, its fun to watch and I can't see when I sit down."

"It's just a burn." Purple eyes flashed at me and then settled, sitting down as he saw the woman placing new gauze over my lower back.

"You've been getting a lot of 'get well' presents. Apparently you are not as intimidating as you would like people to believe around here. You're loosing your magic touch, maybe your magic glare actually." He smiled stretching his arms above his head and standing as the nurse left the room. "So, how long till you are sprung from Sally's clutches?"

I looked at the doorway and tilted my head, "She was surprised at how fast the burn was healing so two more days max."

Duo shrugged casually, "Wufei still hasn't stopped by yet?"

"No. Not since the first day."

"Well, half your skin was burned into your clothing. Next time, be careful." I could feel myself frowning. It was a mistake that wouldn't happen again. Duo seemed content when he saw my face. "Well you know what they say Hee-chan." He stood framed in the doorway, "When you play with fire you're gonna get burned."

I glared once again at Duo's crotch level, "I'll remember."

"Great. Speaking of fire I'm gonna go look for our dragon boy and kick his ass. See ya." And Duo was gone from my sight line. It had been four days already. Thanks to my rapid healing ability most of my skin had been recovered faster than normal.

When I arrived at the Preventer's medical bay facilities I had been unconscious. They had decided to go ahead and separating my skin from the cloth. It had woken me up quite rapidly due to the pain of sharp tearing flesh. Luckily, Wufei was there or several members of the medical staff would have been seriously wounded. He was face to face on my level and pinning my arms down. Concern had laced his face and anger.

Sheer anger was coming from him, and it sent a sensation through me, more noticeable then the pain, spreading quickly, like fire.

He growled harshly, "That was dumb Yuy!" and struck my shoulder, from there he performed a perfect neck pinch and sent me under.

I had not seen him since.

I had random visitors, a lot of presents and a lot of time to think. Yes I understood that my failure to tie up the man was dumb. I would have to apologize for that when I saw Wufei. As for my actions of pulling him away and shielding him, that was instinctual, though it was protecting a valuable asset to my mission within the Preventers, so how could it be dumb?

There was a knock at the door and a jovial voice, "Hey Hee-chan! I found Wuffers for you!"

I looked up from the floor and indeed the slim frame encased in khakis belonged to Wufei. He pulled up a chair in front of me and sat in it so that I could look into his face rather than his waist. His face was passive, a mask that we all use on occasion. Nothing like his normal volatile personality.

Finally after staring at him for a while I gave in. "I'm sorry."

He rose an eyebrow and his eyes narrowed slightly dark cold icy, "For…?"

I closed my eyes, "For not tying the man up. It was a lapse in judgment on the miss-"

"Shut up Yuy." It was muffled and I opened my eyes to see Wufei leaning forward with his face pressed into his palms.

"What...do you mean?"

Wufei was up in a flash, "SHUT UP YUY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY I'M ANGRY?!" Jumping to his feet he glared, eyes blazing despite their black depths, "You risked yourself for me. You are injured because of me. You were trapped under a large flaming chunk of debris because of ME!" Wufei was upset because I acted on instinct?

"It's not your faul-"

He kicked the chair violently emblazed by my quite truth, "I KNOW THAT YUY!" Fury burned in his face and voice, "You were the one who thought I needed protection. That I was as weak as to nee-"

"You are not weak." It was a quick utterance that stopped his rage. "It was instinct."

His eyes narrowed burning into mine with his next loaded question, "Fine. Explain why you acted on them and I do mean all of them."

And so I began explaining to the explosive person who was crouching in front of me what my instincts were telling me, "I took the explosion because you were my partner. It would be a shame to lose such an asset."

A small smirk emerged on his face, "What about the waking me the night before?"

With that comment I felt something stir within me…centering in my chest, "I thought it would be best to stop you before you fell. So as not to be alarmed."

Wufei frowned, "The poncho?" It was a strange spreading sensation. Extending outwards making my toes tingle slowly.

"It would prevent you from being further wet and allow for proper heat insulation."

Finally Wufei stopped his glare and straightened up. "Fine Yuy, hurry up and get better so I can pin you to the mat in our sparring sessions. I'm obviously getting antsy." And he left. Yet the heat still continued to flow through myself. It was an odd sensation.

Duo stepped in and examined me after Wufei had left, "Well good, no large chunks missing from you." Then he paused and squatted to my level and felt my forehead.

"Hn?"

Duo was grinning broadly, "He must have lit a fire up under your ass, your blushing like crazy from some reason. Is he really all that infuriating?" Duo walked off laughing.

I brought my hand to my cheek and it did feel slightly warmer than normal. I guess that's what Wufei did to me. He lit a fire, but I do not think it was anger. And upon further analysis nothing in that conversation should have provoked such a reaction. Yet the evidence was there. Hmm…

At least it was something to ponder before Sally's next visit. Why would explaining instincts cause such a reaction…

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well I hope everyone enjoyed! Once again thank you to Zelda Dee I hope you like waht I did with it!

NExt up, Warm...or chocolate...or perhaps...Both? Hmmm.

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	5. Warm Chocolate

Well! Long time no write. Here is the next chapter in the challenge, and I've got to say...

MAMA you really stuck me through the grinder on this one. I had no idea WHAT to write so here is my sad sad attempt at fulfilling this word request. So...Mama's contribution was 'warm chocolate' and I really hope this turned out alright. (Please don't throw stuff at me for it)

* * *

04 - Warm Chocolate

* * *

The elevator slowly rose to the thirty-third floor as I stood in it alone. I had been coming into work before Wufei for the last three days to compensate for my absence from the office for the last week. There were several reports and write-ups to do, all built up from the hospital stay over the last week.

Walking through the open elevator doors I arrived in my office and once again paused at the new obstruction sitting in the corner of the office me and Wufei shared. A pile of chocolates, approximately one foot high sat in the grey plastic chair. It was a small disturbance in the space that I had no idea what to do with.

The flowers that had been given were already dead and thrown away, but the chocolate would not die and Wufei insisted that I keep a gift, as it was the right thing to do, until it was used. So there the pile sat and it did not appear to be dwindling in the slightest as the striped red and white box was still sitting on the top of the pile.

Turning away from the pile I set my laptop down, turning it on. It's time to work.

------------------------------------------------

Wufei came in an hour later and was not surprised to see me in the least. He did not appear to think that it was odd that I wanted to catch up on work; his work ethic was just as solid as mine. That's why we worked so well as partners.

I nodded at him and he nodded at me in greeting then sat and got to work. We had mutually appeared to not mention the last week. I was healed; there was no cause for concern. Any comments were erased as there was no point in rehashing products of anger.

The other feelings though... I still did not to know what to do with...Just like the chocolates... were was just there.

Yesterday he had yawned and I asked him if he needed coffee. He simply nodded and I went to get it for him. I had not busy at the moment and it felt like something that I should do. I just didn't know why when I handed it to him I got a sudden palpitation of the heart.

I had gone to see Sally that afternoon. Everything appeared to be normal in fact she said that I was so healthily it was disgusting and kicked me out of the office.

I still didn't know what to do with the feelings and physical reactions around Wufei.

---------------------------------------------

I walked into my office and once again noted the pile of chocolates…. but the top red and white box was absent from the pile. I froze in the doorway. Turning around and shutting the door I headed towards the investigation department, obtaining a site kit.

Returning to the office I took finger prints on the door handle and entered the office once again. Nothing appeared to be out of place with the first look, but you never knew. Taking out the electric detection device, proved that there were no bugs planted in the room. So I stood wondering what to do next. Someone had obviously broken in and took the candy…

Then again they were getting rid of the problematic problem of the chocolate.

Wufei walked in and saw the open investigation kit on my desk. "What are you doing?"

"Someone took the top box of chocolates from the pile, meaning they broke in. I'm attempting to asses whether they stole or planted anything."

"Yuy, don't be stupid. I disposed of the box."

He was still standing in the doorway, "But you said not to throw away gifts."

Wufei stepped closer glaring slightly, his dark eyes once again sending a strange rush just for being focused on me, "That's right Yuy, but you are obviously not going to be eating them, so I have been slowly." He turned to the boxes in the corner and opened the next one, gold and metallic. Taking out two chocolates, he placed them on my laptop. I frowned. "There Yuy, now you must eat them before you work anymore. Just to see if you even like chocolate." He sat down in his chair and waited for me to move.

"I'm going to lunch." I turned, seeing him roll his eyes and turn back to his work. What to do about the chocolates? Now they were more problematic then this…warming sensation.

-----------------------------------------------------

Coming back from lunch, Wufei was absent. Looking at the chocolates sitting on my laptop they appeared to have an almost liquid appearance, though they were still holding their shape. At lunch I had asked several employees what their thoughts on chocolate were. None had said they disliked it, but most admitted it was good in moderation only.

So I came to one conclusion as I sat and looked at the two chocolates. It was time to just deal with the problem. Reaching over I took the one Wufei called milk chocolate and stuck it in my mouth. It was warm and slightly melting because it had been sitting on my laptop for so long…but as it coated my tongue there was a strange tingling sensation along my nerves…so close.. but so different from what Wufei caused. The milk chocolate itself was too sickeningly sweet to truly enjoy the effects of this mysterious substance.

Then the dark chocolate was the only thing left between me and a productive day of working. General consensus showed that most people in the office preferred milk chocolate over dark chocolate… but perhaps the dark chocolate would be better. It looked darker, almost black. It was hard to distinguish in this lighting... As I picked up the melting lump and brought it closer it even smelled differently from the other. Less sweet.

When I stuck the warm dark chocolate in my mouth, it instantly began coating my tongue with a bitter and sweet… but wonderful taste. A warm sensation began spreading starting at my head and working itself downward and I was relaxing ever so slightly…

"So you like the dark chocolate I see." I turned startled to see Wufei's dark eyes on me. The warm sensation started by the chocolate increased speed, a new gush starting in my chest.

"I preferred it to milk chocolate."

He smirked slightly and went over to his desk, sitting down and started working, "Well then you finish all the dark chocolates and I'll finish the milk chocolate and we'll go through the boxes together…slowly."

I glanced him and then to the pile of chocolate boxes and nodded my head. "That suggestion is adequate."

The warm feeling was slowly ebbing and the taste of chocolate was still on my tongue and I realized… These feelings were something to just deal with…like the warm chocolate… just a warm buzz to occasionally indulge in… the warm tingly sensation that Wufei caused…

besides it felt…

Good.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Alright! I hoped it was good. Thank you Mama. That was the hardest challenge for me yet. And the next word will be : Image.

Dang, Now I have to go think about that one too.

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	6. Image

Well! After updating two chapters for A Candle for the Future I thought what should I write next! And it hit me. And this is the result. Unfortunetly the rating has to be turned up because of the chapter contents. Just to be on the safe side. I hope you enjoy!

The word was : Image and it was suggested by: ozdragoness! Thank you ozdragoness I appreciate the contribution and I hope you liked how I used the word.

On with the fic!

* * *

05 - Image

* * *

I had stayed up fro the last thirty nine hours planning this mission that would start in less than twenty hours. It was a rushed undercover job in Tokyo, working in an establishment that was run by a leader of a rebel group.

Wufei stuck his head in the door of their shared office, "Let's go Heero we're going to be late for the briefing." Heading down the hallway we entered and saw that everyone was already assembled. We sat in the two open seats left, next to Duo. The other people in the room were responsible for our appearance and cover story as well as some of the recon that initiated the mission planning.

Une stood in the front end of the dark conference room next to the projected screen. "Alright good work everybody. I know this has been a long haul, but we'll be at the end of it shortly." An image appeared on the screen. A man in a suit, tan, dark brown hair, tied back in a loose pony tail, the tip had been bleached. "This is our target. Alexander Carter" Une pointed to the screen, "Last we heard he was somewhere in the Amazon and it appears he is coming back for a short stay in Japan. Your mission is to arrest him when he checks on his club. It will happen some time over the period that you work there as he it's his habit and there is no clue as to when exactly it will happen, so you will be working there."

A new image sprung to the screen, a dark room, with low lighting, poles extending from the ceiling to the counter floors, and large booths around the edges of the room, A few tables in the center.

Another image, the place was filled with customers, the poles were now occupied and the booths were filled with men who obviously worked there, surrounded by both male and female customers. "This is where you will be working."

Duo spoke up next to me, "It looks like a cross between a strip joint and a host club." The images kept flashing on the screen. The servers appeared to wear the minimal amount of clothes allowed in public, while the ones on the poles appeared to start out with the most. The hosts were dressed casually, but nicely.

The images kept flashing across the screen of the men in tight leather pants and the crowds around them. It would be uncomfortable to be in that crowd, but I could focus if it was for a mission. Wufei looked a little angry beside me, but he would do it as well. Une spoke again, "We have already selected your wardrobes and sent to your home. You can keep them afterward, considerate a gift from us for a job well done."

"We already sent your three job applications in and you have been selected to work there. We'll take a brief break for lunch now and discuss the finer points of your cover stories as well as your living situation." She threw a packet at each of us, "These are your recon packets, and living details. Have a good lunch."

Duo and Wufei rose with me and we walked out into the hall, Duo spoke first, "So buddies, anyone want lunch? It will keep us awake till this wild ride is over." Wufei nodded.

"I'll skip and be in the office." Duo shrugged and Wufei turned toward the elevator.

Returning to the office I pulled open the packet and began scanning the club pictures. It would be good to get a general idea of the layout as well as what the mission might entail as far as actions go.

Sitting down at my desk and I spread the pictures out to look at them all at once... This was going to be interesting…at least…Duo and Wufei…would be there….

------------------------------------

The noise inside the place dimly lit room was loud, and obnoxious it reminded me of the type of music Duo always loved to blast in his car. The attire I was wearing was typical of the hosts in the club, slacks and a clean pressed button down shirt. I was in a booth on the back wall; several girls were on the booth beside me, talking at me. The rest of the club was slightly hazy in the darkness and there was no sign of our target.

The music changed slightly and the lights shown on one of the main stages and Wufei stood in them. He was dressed in all leather, glued to his skin; the top that hugged the planes of his pectorals was bright red and left nothing to the imagination as it descended over his abs, the back done up with leather ties. His muscular arms exposed. His hips that were swaying to the steady pounding beat were encased in black leather tightly exposing every rippling muscle beneath. And he was glaring right at me…not glaring…just staring…

I reasserted my mission goals, I needed to focus. This was not the time to be unfocused, I glanced around into the darkness of the room and there was no sign of…Something caught my eye and drew my focus back to the stage.

Wufei was on the poles, slow steady movements hoisting his entire body up showing how much control he had over his fit muscular body. While anchored by his legs, he slowly began to untie the straps holding his leather top on.

"Hey Heero", Duo's voice it was loud but seemed distant, I turned to see him materialize out of nowhere on booth, similarly dressed to like me.

I turned back to the stage to watch, ignoring Duo. Wufei had at some point come down from the pole and was kneeling his hands slowly dipping below the pant line rubbing himself before bring his hands back up to almost unbutton his pants. "Heero…" Duo's voice was softer now but closer and the girls in the booth were gone. It didn't matter; I couldn't tear my eyes away from Wufei's exposed torso and the slow teasing show he was putting on. His hair was still tied back…I had never seen him with his hair down…It would look so good without that tie…

"Heero." I felt a prod to my shoulder and jumped. Flying out of my chair, raising my gun from my pants, I looked around disoriented. I was breathing hard but was slowly calming at the sight of my office and Duo standing with his hands raised.

I put my gun away and sat down in my seat again, "What do you want Duo?"

He exhaled, "Dude, you were completely asleep. And drooling! What were you dreaming about Mr. Yuy?"

I looked back at the desk and indeed there was a wet spot covering one of the pictures. And image of one of the male strippers in a red leather top and black leather pants on a pole. Another of a host in a white button down top and black slacks. The images had worked themselves into a dream. A wet dream…about Wufei.

"You really need to go home and sleep. You look like you just saw a ghost! You're going all pale and you Hee-chan are never pale." Heero turned back to Duo and quirked an eyebrow. Duo sighed, "Anyway good new for us! The bad guy was caught while he was entering Japan, so we don't need to go. No working in a strip joint for us! Wufei already went home." Duo paused and looked at me, "Why don't you wait here. I'll go get my keys and be back to drop you off. You really don't look so good."

Duo disappeared and I went back to the images. I was half hard, but it was fading rapidly anyway with the shock of being awakened by Duo. I normally only had this problem when I woke up in the morning. Not at work in broad daylight. Not about Wufei, my ally and Preventer partner.

I took a deep breath and focused myself. Warm fuzzy feelings needed be shot and buried. Who cares if it felt good, this should not be happening in public. I was going to have to try harder to stop thinking about Wufei.

I stood when I heard Duo approaching in the hall, shutting off the lights and arming the alarm. "I will be driving myself home Duo." He looked at me and shrugged after a second.

"At least you don't look like your going to keel over now." We walked down the hallway and got into the elevators. Duo grinned as the elevators doors shut behind us, "To bad we're not going though. I would have liked to see you on the stripper poles…Or Wufei! He has so much pent up fire and passion and his bodies amazing…Can't you just imagine it?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Alright! I hoped it was what you guys wanted! Thank you ozdragoness! Reviews would be super!

And the next word will be : courage or dragon. Hmmmm...what to do what to do...

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	7. Courage or Dragon

Alrighty. Long time no write. My bad. Inspiration needs to strike for this or I just sort of hobble through it...And I hate doign that so...yadda yadda It results in a long wait. Anyways

THANK YOU to bloodredblack for this (these) words today we have courage or dragon. I couldn't decide between the two either and this is the result. I hope you all like it...

Really. I'm sorry if you don't

* * *

06 - Courage or Dragon

* * *

I had been very surprised this morning when I walked into the office and the secretary did not say good morning to me. Usually regardless of whether I was glaring or not she slathered attention onto me and Wufei. It was a nuisance, but this morning she did not even glance up around from her conversation with another receptionist.

Instantly alert, I listened into their conversation as I walked by, "I can't believe Agent Chang has to do that."

"I wonder what they'll call him."

"There is an office suggestion list and a couple of bets going right now."

"What's your favorite?"

"I don't think it's on there but I would like to suggest hottie or stud muffin."

I tuned them out and proceeded to get onto the elevator. They were simply gossiping, which as far as I was concerned is better then conversing with me. Sure Wufei was mentioned, but what was I to do about that?

Oh well, it didn't concern me. Office gossip was something I generally tried to avoid. Especially since I appeared in it more often then my behavior should warrant.

Arriving in the office I was glad to see that Wufei had not yet arrived. It had been five days since the dream incident and I was determined to stop thinking about Wufei in any way. Unfortunately a side affect of my plan appeared to be complete alienation of Wufei, who was usually able to bear the blows of my odd personality quirks.

He seemed to know something was wrong when I was silent for the first two days. I figured that no interaction with him would allow me to avoid thoughts that should not be brought up about him. So no interaction verbally was the number one priority.

The third day he invited me to work out at the Preventer's gym with a sparring match an event we usually did once a week. I told him no and turned back to my work. Wufei's personality went to ground that day as he seemed to be angry with anyone who had crossed his path after that.

Finally yesterday or the fourth day he just seemed to be quietly confused and thinking to himself. Not interacting with me what so ever. Which was…good. I guess…

But I did miss his sarcastic comments on anything while we were working together. After all I was able to mesh with his personality and that worked well because it was him. Perhaps I should at least talk with him today. Just to… be assured that we were still good working partners.

…No. I can't risk it. Time to focus on work.

------------------------------------------

Wufei walked into the office; I didn't turn from my work. He was silently glaring at my back. I could feel it, but I didn't know how to break the silence.

I heard him go into his tray and pull out a file. Finally he started towards the door again and paused at it. "Did you hear the secretaries this morning?"

I looked up from my work "Not specifically. What were they discussing?" He had given me an opening. I was somewhat…relieved despite my hesitance t o interact again.

"My Preventer code name was uncovered in on of the court cases. Une needs me to select a new one by lunch. They are currently taking bets on which one I'll select off a list that several coworkers 'voluntarily' compiled. Anything they feel embodies me they have been writing down." I nodded.

Suddenly his eyes turned on me. "What do you think it should be? Think about it and let me know by lunch." He left.

Hmm… A new code name that represented Wufei. That would be difficult to narrow down. I should work on my mission outlines… but I would have another two weeks before those were due. And I wouldn't want to let Wufei down after he gave me such an opening.

I rose from my desk heading for the desk of our mission organizer on this floor. She visited every agent at least once a day so normally she knew what was going on at the moment and was usually the source of the gossip chain.

I stopped in front of her desk and she looked up at me apparently shocked. I suppose it is because the only time this ever happened was on my first day as a Preventer when I was introduced to her.

"What are the top two names on the list for Wufei right now?"

She was gapping at me silently before she remembered to inhale, then took a sheet of paper from under the clipboard she was working on, "Ummm… the uuhh... second from the top right now is 'Agent Courage'…and the first place name right now is 'Agent Dragon'." She looked up at me still stupefied and said nothing.

I turned back and strode back to my office. Other agent's in the eyes were tracking me back. Shoot my abnormal path was being noticed by others.

Closing the door to my office to avoid hearing the buzz of activity that was sure to follow I sat down at my desk.

Courage or Dragon? Which would suit Wufei better?

Turning back to my laptop I did a quick search. Courage was a quality of spirit that enables you to face danger or pain without showing fear. Well shoot. That fit Wufei perfectly. Danger they dealt with every time they went on a mission. Pain was encountered several times under torture and he would slip into a meditative trance and show no fear at all. I have never once seen fear on Wufei's face.

Searching dragon came up with several things. Constellations, large reptilian animals, fire breathing women. It was strange. General consensus was the large reptilian animal. Wufei wasn't one of those though. I must have missed something. Wufei is part of the Dragon Clan after all.

I scanned further down the page for other descriptions…Symbolism? I clicked on it.

--Often dragons are referred to as formidable and dangerous creatures, but in some cultures the dragon is representative of ideal traits to live by. Examples include strength, courage and honor. These traits can be seen in stories such as—

Well shoot. That fit Wufei too and it had the word courage in it. Now to think. Courage or dragon.

Agent Courage. It didn't sound right, not like Wufei at all. It was blatant and out there. Plus it was so obvious. And Wufei wasn't defined by just those qualities of withstanding danger or pain without fear. He was more complex, deeper then just that. He was peaceful, and caring and patient with me. He enjoyed reading alone quietly or joking occasionally with Duo. It just didn't fit. It was good…but…

Agent Dragon. I still didn't like it. So obvious again. Everyone knew he was from the Dragon clan. It embodied him more then courage alone could. But it advertised his past. I don't think Wufei would appreciate such an invasion of privacy… I almost liked it...but it had to be more subtle and sound better too.

I looked up as Wufei walked in. Wow time had flown. He watched me for a moment before heading to his desk and sitting down, setting the file he was working with on his desk. "So. What have you come up with?"

I paused. Subtle, but him. "Agent Ryuu. It's-"

"Japanese." I nodded as he looked at me. The warm buzz was starting again as he sat there and then a small smirk appeared on his face. "You really thought about this didn't you? That wasn't even on the list they have circulating"

I nodded again. "None of them know Japanese. I thought it was you, but hidden." Wufei got up and went to the door. He paused and looked back at me.

"Thank you Heero. I like it." Then he was out and the door was shut.

The warmness was still filling me and it felt good. I had forgotten it felt that way to help him and be with him. And I didn't have an erection so that was good too. He liked my idea.

I could be around him and interact with him…without the negative effects. I just needed to not fall asleep at work. Our partnership could still work and I didn't want to go back to no contact with Wufei. It felt to right.

Agent Wing and Agent Ryuu were meant to work together. I won't let my unconscious stand in the way of that again.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Alright! Thank you once again bloodredblack I really appreciate your participation! Reviews would be lovely!

Silverserpent


	8. Silence

Holy crap it's been a while. My apologies. I really can't do this one unless I feel inspried. Sorry about that.

Well I hope you all are still with me. the next word for today is **Silence** as requested by qhernadez07. Thank you so much qhernadez07 I truly appreciate your suggestion! (even though it took me so long to think of what to do! This one is reather short, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

* * *

Silence

* * *

This felt awkward, which is strange, since I often do not feel that particular sentiment. Duo would usually break out randomly in the silence when I was having conversations with others, by singing "Awkward…" Then the other party would laugh. I never truly understood it. The silence that fell between me and the other person was not usually awkward to me. In fact I usually found relief in it.

In those silences I was able to gather my thoughts, assess security changes quickly, stop having to explain things to inadequately intelligent people, and leave conversations that I found unnecessary.

But this. This silence made me feel uncomfortable… awkward. Wufei was sitting in his chair behind me and I was sitting in mine staring at Duo who was towering over us and blocking the door of our office. He was glaring silently and it did not appear as though he would be singing 'Awkward' anytime soon. Perhaps I should try it?

No it would never work. I can't sing…although I never have truly tried. But there was nothing else to do. My thoughts appeared to be inconsistent, there were no new security issues to assess, they were both highly intelligent, and there was no conversation to leave.

"Well," The word broke my usual sanctuary that was silence and I latched to it immediately, turning to face Wufei. "Duo, perhaps if you were to explain your idea again, _rationally,_ and slower it may appeal to us more." Oh Wufei, you are amazing. I would have never asked Duo to clarify when a conversation was awkward. It was such an intelligent thing to do. Especially since silence usually solved everything for me.

Duo backed off a little and leaned against the door. "Well, I want you two to come camping with me, Trowa, and Quatre. It has been a while since we have all gotten together. I've even told Zechs he can't come because it's a Gundam pilot thing. Unless you guys say it's okay…"

I frowned slightly, "I've never been camping before. What is its purpose?" Wufei was silent again behind me, but it was reassuring rather than the awkward sensation I had felt from Duo.

Duo was shaking his head from side to side, just staring at me. "How can you have never gone camping? Seriously, man." The room was silent again and I didn't know what to do. I decided to turn back to my work; I did not like this conversation, so I would leave it.

How…how could something that was usually so reassuring be so…strange? It made no sense, logically speaking.

"If you get the time off for us….We will go." Wufei was speaking for both of us... and I was fine with it. "Zechs is more then welcome to attend as well."

"Yippee! Consider yourselves camping then! I'm off to talk to Une." With that he was gone and silence descended over the office again. Wufei turned back to his work and I simply continued with mine.

This is what I enjoyed. The time where I and Wufei would silently work together and nothing seemed to be wrong. We had been doing much better since I helped him with a new code name. There was still the comfortable silence, but then other times we would have short conversations that made me feel, just as good if not better, than when we worked in silence together. And suddenly I had this urge. I wanted to break the silence, which was so welcomed after that conversation with Duo.

"Wufei?" He turned to look at me and I him, "Thank you."

He nodded and said, "You're welcome." I felt it again. That warm buzz that was better than comfort from silence. He turned back to his work, and I to mine. But I had observed something from this situation.

Perhaps silence is not the best way to associate with people. Perhaps silence, while indeed was good most of the time, was…overrated.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well there we have it! Thank you once again qhernadez07! (P.S. I'm looking forward to more of your stories!) NExt up from the anonymous Ni-chan's suggestion: Lurk or Fruit. Maybe it will be lurking fruit. Meh.

Reviews as always would be lovely.

-silverserpent


	9. Lurk or Fruit

Thank you for all the support and reviews! They are truly wonderful...Even if some of the words give me brain anurisms to try and write for...I wish I had a muse. Then I could kick it and get inspired quickly...

Anywhoo, Thank you to NI-CHAN!! Who brought the words Lurk and Fruit for us today. Excellent suggestions. And instead of picking one I'm doing both! woot! Once again thank to Ni-Chan! reviews would be supper!

On with the fic...

* * *

Lurk or Fruit

* * *

Scrolling down the webpage I complied a basic list. Noting duplicates from other websites that I mentally cued the designated item as high priority. Stage one was complete. Grabbing my keys from their position on the table, I left my apartment and locked the door as usual.

Travel time was five minutes and parking was easily found. I entered the store and began gathering the items that were required from the list I had made.

Once all the items were obtained I paid for them quickly and headed back to my apartment. Once inside I dumped the contents of the bags out to make sure I got all that was required.

Yes I had…but something was off regardless. It made no sense.

I rechecked my memory of what Duo had said that I needed to do.

Duo had pounced at work in the hall, "Now Heero, since I begged Une for like a week straight and got time off for all of us for this fantabulous vacation, I need to put you in charge of food. Buy whatever you think we need for the week long camping trip." Duo's eyes flashed, "Make sure it is food we like. Not just the protein shake crap you always drink."

That was it, food that they liked. I sighed and looked over the food laid out on my carpet in front of me. There were no protein shakes or bars so that was correct. The online sources dictated that marshmallows and chocolate and graham crackers were necessary and I had purchased those as well, along with chips, hot dogs and all the condiments to go with them.

But there was no food that I liked in there. Sure I would eat it, but that doesn't mean I'd like it.

I got up again, retrieving my keys and headed back to the grocery store. I got my normal protein drinks and began looking down the aisles for everyone else.

Duo would already enjoy everything I got him, but I grabbed a pack of cookies for him as well. Quatre… what did he like? Probably more cookies. I grabbed a different type and the headed to the tea area. He liked tea didn't he? I grab a sampler pack that had several flavors so he could choose what type he required.

Trowa…Probably more meat, as well as the protein drinks, if anything he ate during the war was an indication. I grabbed a pack of six steaks and headed back to the health food section for the shakes. I had no idea what Zechs would want, I had never seen him eat before. This could present a problem….

Grabbing the protein shakes I turned and started exiting the aisle. Wufei!

He was at the grocery store too. Crap. I ducked backwards and looked into the cart. Nothing for Wufei.

But…What did Wufei normally eat? I couldn't think. Nothing was coming to mind at all. I looked back out around the corner. He was heading to the produce section. I hadn't thought of grabbing fruit for the trip.

I couldn't remember what he liked… and the produce section was too big to guess like Quatre's tea sampler… And I was always around him, what a failure of my observation skills. This was a terrible blow for the mission Duo assigned me.

What if I just followed him and observed him now? Sort of like…recon.

Not a bad plan, I just needed to remain unobserved. So I pushed the buggy forward and headed for produce. Leaving the buggy around the corner I looked quickly. He was standing next to the apples.

Fruit! Of course. It would be an excellent choice for snacks and breakfast. Peeking again I saw him next to the oranges and the bananas, but which would he choose?

I saw him tense slightly and I quickly darted backwards. What if he noticed me? I waited for thirty seconds and glanced back again. Strawberries and carrots. More snacks that he liked. Excellent.

I watched as he moved off towards the drink aisle. He picked up soda…Strange I had never seen him drink soda before. He picked up a pack of bottled water and then…headed for the...BEER?

He was turning again and I ducked backwards quickly. I waited for thirty seconds and glanced around the corner again…CRAP

"What the hell Yuy!" angry black eyes were glaring at me. "Why the hell are you lurking around the store following me everywhere?"

I stepped backwards, "I'm trying to figure out what you liked to eat for the camping trip. I was assigned to buy food."

Wufei sighed and stopped glaring. "Well stop stalking me. Just shop with me." He turned away shaking his head.

I followed him and he spoke up from in front of me, "So what have you discovered so far?"

"You like fruit."

He smirked looking amused, I enjoyed seeing it. "True. Make sure you buy some apples and oranges. What else?" I nodded adding them to my list.

I found that walking next to him in the grocery store was more relaxing then following him, "You like beer and soda. I never knew that."

He snorted, "That's because I don't. I'm in charge of the drinks for the trip." I nodded at his comment. "What does that teach you?" I shrugged. How should I know?

"Next time you want to know something just ask, Yuy. Don't stalk me, okay?" I nodded and continued walking quietly next to him. "Come on Yuy, let's go back to the fruit section. That's where you left your buggy right?"

"Yes." He smiled, and then I smiled.

As we walked back to recover my abandoned buggy I realized I had learned something else. Following someone secretly was not a good idea unless it was an actual reconnaissance mission with set plans, especially when dealing with an ex-Gundam pilot.

…But it did let me spend time outside the office with him and I did find some interesting new information about him.

I liked that.

How did he phrase it?...Perhaps this 'lurking' habit had some benefits too.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Alrighty then, Once again thank you Ni-Chan for the words! They were kind of fun to write about... although rather hard to be reflective on. Anyways...Next up is PANTS!

Hey now I don't pick the words...I just write the story. WOO Pants!

Until Next Time,

-Silverserpent


End file.
